bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 82
is the eighty-second episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the ninteenth episode of the fourth season. Summary La Brava begins watching an online video where Gentle Criminal is narrating how some Heroes – like All Might – and Villains – like All For One, Destro and Oji Harima - have left their mark on the annals of history. The video continues with Gentle giving a bit of a history lesson: back before the legislative system of superhuman society become established, the line between hero and villain was still vague. Things were chaotic at that time, but in that chaos there was freedom. That was a time with which he feels associated. Then Gentle appears and introduces himself to viewers. As she gets too excited about the video, Gentle enters the room and ask La Brava if the video has been uploaded. La Brava says yes, even though the account has been deleted again and she has been uploading everything, starting with his debut video. Gentle thanks her for everything she has done, and says they shall go to today's shoot after finishing off his cup of tea. The duo begin recording their next video. It begins as Gentle introduces himself as the man who uploads videos of what are called criminal actions, but he ensures that he doesn't commit crimes at random. For example, the convenience store that he robbed the other day belongs to one of the largest chain in Japan and has come under fire for some shady business tactics, like hiding expiration dates of Plump Pudding. Despite this, the company feigned ignorance and the situation seemed to be about to end without a clear resolution. This is why Gentle, who labels himself as a modern-day gentleman thief, punish those who behave in an ungentlemanly way. The video is uploaded, and La Brava shows frustration because the video has not gotten many views, as it seems the online community is not interested by Gentle’s actions. Gentle tries to downplay it, but La Brava is enraged because, despite the fact that he has been a villain in online videos for six years, Stain's biographical video steals all the glory from them as well the people only remembers the League of Villains when they think of villains due their wicked actions. Gentle agrees with that, explaining that this is because people in general feel a greater interest in violent acts, a behavior that does not match with his style of villainy. As they jump to a rooftop, Gentle acknowledges that Stain and the League are more popular than him, and his videos have a big dislike ratio. However, Gentle is not discourage about these facts because his next plan will surpass even theirs and place him in the limelight. Back at U.A. High School, while walking outside, Katsuki Bakugo overhears the conversation between two students from the General Department, being condescending toward the Hero Course and their decision to hold a live show to lift the rest of the school's spirits, blaming Class 1-A for the damage being caused by the recents villain attacks against the U.A. Characters In Order of Appearance Quirks *Elasticity *One For All Locations *U.A. High School **Class 1-A **Heights Alliance **Teachers Lounge **School Grounds: Forested Area Battles & Events *U.A. School Festival Trivia Site Navigation fr:Épisode 82 pl:Odcinek 82